Something Wicked This Way Comes
by ladysnape575
Summary: What if it wasn’t like this? What if Sirius had taken Harry? Mass pandemonium is one of the things.


SoMeThInG wIcKeD tHiS wAy CoMeS...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to us now, nor in the future.

Summary: What if it wasn't like this? What if Sirius had taken Harry? Mass pandemonium is one of the things.

"You're lying! Y-You're wrong! All of you!"

Sirius Black jumped on his bike and flew off, leaving both Albus Dumbledore, an old, great wizard, and Nari Baggot, a young Auror. Dumbledore had just told Sirius the last thing he wanted to hear; Lily and James Potter had been killed by Voldemort.

"Siri..." Nari whispered after him. She, too, was a close friend of the Potters, but no where near as close as Sirius. She wanted to, however, be close _to_ Sirius, but right as she was going to tell him how she felt, Dumbledore flooed in with the news. Now was not the time for love.

"Professor," She asked, feeling as if she were back in Hogwarts, "you said 'both' of them died. Don't you mean 'all?'"

"No, Miss Baggot." He said. "Harry has survived, which is both a blessing and a curse. And if you ever want to see Sirius again, I suggest you hurry over to the Potter's."

"What do you mean?"

Sirius landed his bike at the house. It looked just like any old house, except the door was open. There was nothing wrong, they weren't dead. They weren't dead. They weren't...they were. Sirius walked in and saw the body of his best friend, James Potter. On the wall, in James's blood, was written, "SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES!" He collapsed onto the floor and broke down.

"No..." He moaned. He looked up, eyes full of rage. He punched the windows and kicked the doors, and anything else in his way.

And then he heard it, his one chance. Noises floated down the stairs and hit Sirius's ears.

"Lily?!" He ran up the stairs and into the nursery where he heard the noise come from. But no, Lily was also dead on the floor. But the noise was not from the person who killed her. Baby Harry sat on the floor, picking up his mother's hand and dropping it to the floor. The one-year-old looked up at his godfather and smiled.

"Siwiii!" He cried. 'Siwiii' picked up the child and held him close.

"It's okay, Harry. No one will ever hurt you again." He said. He started to run his hands through the young boy's hair, but Harry gave a small cry. When Sirius withdrew his hand, it was covered in blood from a small would on his head. But that was not what worried him. What worried him was a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He would have it forever. He would always have a memory of this day.

"Why mummy 'n daddy swepee?" Harry asked in his innocent voice.

"Well... They've died, Harry. They won't wake up, no matter how much we want them to. But they're in a better place now, much better than what this world is.

"Hawwy wiw sweep, too, so me can see dem in dweams." He said after a moment. He laid his head on the older man's chest. "Ni, Siwi."

"Night Harry." Sirius said quietly. He carried the young boy out of the room and out of the blood-smelling house. The air outside was filled with fear. Something was coming. But when he looked around, he only saw muggles running towards the house as those white cars with lights arrived. Oh, and he saw Peter, one of his other friends. Actually, there are three things about Peter that many people who knew him would not know.

1) He was an animagus.

2) He was the Potter's secret keeper.

3) Sirius was about to kill him for selling them to Lord Voldemort.

"S-Sirius! You're here...great." He said less than wholeheartedly. I...I came as soon as I heard! Can you-" He was cut off as Sirius knocked him down into the street. A group of people formed a secret.

"YOU SOLD THEM OUT TO LORD VOLDEMORT!" He cried, pulling out his wand, making sure Harry would not hear what he had to say with a quick spell. He turned the wand to the trembling figure on the ground.

"I...I would never..."

"Swear it on your life and say it again to my face!" He yelled. Of course, Peter did not. Peter did something very odd.

"Sirius Black!" He cried out for all to hear. "This man's name is Sirius Black! The servant of Lord Voldemort! And this will be a day you all will remember as the day you witnessed one of Sirius Black's famous murders!"

"WHAT?!" Sirius yelped just as a green light came from behind Pettigrew's back. This was it; he would join Lily and James...

"Contego!" A white shield appeared along with a popping noise. Nari had come to their aid. As soon as the wave of green left, she put the shield down and stared at the sight ahead. Many people were dead and a many more injured. "We have to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Dumbledore...he knew all of this was going to happen! We have to leave now!"

"If he knew this was going to happen-" Sirius started.

"Look, he was messing around with his time-turner and went into the future, to here. He couldn't do anything; it would mess up time! But before he went back, he saw the other Aurors... They...you...they think that-"

"Good work, Miss Baggot." Seven Aurors and Cornelius Fudge stepped out from the mess.

"Fudge...no, he's not-"

"I must say, as a junior, I had no idea that you would be the one to catch Black, but-"

"Sir, he's innocent, Peter Pettigrew-"

"Was murdered by this man! Do you know how long it's going to take to modify all these people's memories?"

"Minister, I know for a fact that Sirius Black has never committed a murder in his life!" Nari said.

"Exactly!" One of the aurors cried. "I was in your year, Nari, I know how he helped you with your Defense and all that other stuff. You owe him for that."

"Miss Baggot, until further notice, you are suspended from the Ministry." Fudge said. He turned to the assumed criminal. "Now as for you, you're going to Azkaban - life sentence! Now give me that child and-"

"NO!" Nari cried. "Pettigrew, he put the wand behind his back..." As Nari tried to convince the minister, a thought popped into her head. Slowly, she put her wand on the ground behind her back.

"...And...well, I guess I don't have any more to say. Yes, take him away...and....Sirius?" She said to him. "I...I love you." and with that, she thought very hard on the transportation curse. And with a pop, Sirius and Harry were gone.

"What?! What the bloody hell just happened?!" The minister swore.

"I...I don't know!" Nari said, quietly breaking her wand where they could not see.

Sirius and Harry appeared in an old house somewhere in Hogsmede. Sirius removed the charm from Harry so he could hear again. Next, he put a cloaking charm around the house so no light or sound could come out. Finally, he transfigured an old couch into a slightly better-looking bed and removed his shirt as he laid himself and Harry down until tomorrow when they could go up to the castle and talk to Dumbledore. Perhaps he would let them stay there until he was assumed dead. Sirius hoped so. He couldn't get Harry taken away from him, he was the last part of Lily and James he had. He loved his godson, even if Harry only knew him as the guy who came over to play and changed into a dog.

"Night Harry."

Please review to tell me if I should continue. If not, It'll just sit there in my profile...rotting away...


End file.
